The current invention relates to USB charger-related products that may include a built-in or added-on or detachable (1) liquid or-and, (2) stationary, or-and (3) rotating/moving, or-and (4) music, or-and (5) physics-motion, or-and (6) plurality of fixed or movable compartment unit on top or lower portion of the said USB charger-related products, For example the said liquid unit has desired of the type disclosed in the inventor's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,926,440 and 7,909,477, the liquid unit including a liquid medium, decorative-item(s) and miniatures-item(s) filled within the container or compartment(s) for use with different light sources.
The current invention also has subject matter in common with the charger-related products disclosed in the inventor's
(# UUU-2013) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/870,253, filed on Apr. 25, 2013 (wire arrangement for hand-reachable desktop USB charger-related products) US Publication No. 2014/032-0064 public date on Oct. 30, 2014, Now is U.S. Pat. No. 9,488,364;
(# RRR-2013) U.S. application Ser. No. 13/858,604, filed on Apr. 8, 2013 (wire arrangement for USB charger device having an add-on or built-in wire arrangement-means), Publication No. 2014/030-0322 Public date on Oct. 9, 2014. Now, still pending.
(# SSS-2013) U.S. application Ser. No. 13/863,073, filed on Apr. 15, 2013 (power station having built-in LED-units and USB charger for desktop installation), Publication No. 2014/030-7439 Public date on Oct. 16, 2014. Now, still pending case.
(# TTT-2013) U.S. application Ser. No. 13/870,253, filed on Apr. 25, 2013 (Wire arrangement for hand-reachable USB charger related device) and publication US 2014-032-0063 Public date on Oct. 30, 2014 now is U.S. Pat. No. 9,559,472 issued date on Jan. 31, 2017.
The above-listed parent and co-pending applications all disclose desktop hand-reachable USB-charger related products having wire-arrangements for receiving wires for supplying power to USB-ports, plug receiving sockets, LED-units or any combination thereof to offer people a hand-reachable charger or power supply that can be situated on a desk surface and that further includes a built-in wire arrangement for optimal convenience.
Main features of the charger-related products described in the co-pending applications include:
1. The products are hand-reachable so that there is no need to bend the human body or knee to make use of charging capabilities, thereby preventing people from incurring waist or knee injuries, which is especially useful for aged people.
2. A built-in wire arrangement enables coiling, wrapping, rolling, storage, and/or release of AC power wires or other wires required for USB charger operation as needed, eliminating messes caused by AC wires or other wires.
3. The desktop installation may incorporate attachment-kits, fixing-kits, assembly parts, weight units, or magnetic piece(s) to keep the USB charger related products on a desk top or surface(s) without being moved by the weight of the AC power cord or an incoming force or dropping to the floor, etc.
4. The charger-related products can optionally have a flat and thin but relative large size to have built-in or added above discuss decorative or functional device on top or underlay the said one or more than one receiving-ports' products which people will use on a desk top or surface thereby keeping the desk top nice and neat with no need to make extra space to accommodate the USB charger-related products which has decorative or functional device which people use often such as (1) stationary items, (2) music box, time/or-and date/or-and weather/or-and humility/or weather station, (3) LED light illumination, (4) music box, (5) physics-moving unit, (6) water-ball, (7) seasonal items.
5. The USB charger may have a minimum power output of 1.0 Amp or higher with optional quickly charger system, which is not possible from laptop USB ports or other portable or travel USB chargers, thereby reducing the wait time for charging electric or electronic devices to save people having to wait for fully charged electric or digital data device(s).
6. The wire arrangement may include a roller, retractable means, spring assembly, or twist set, which allow people to keep all charging related wires well stored without creating a mess.
These six features offer people convenience for living.
The current invention also has subject matter in common with the inventor's
(# CCC-2010) U.S. application Ser. No. 12/950,017, filed Nov. 29, 2010 (multiple surface LED light with rotating devices having LED light device(s), and USB device(s) and/or outlet device(s) built-in to a rotating substrate with more than one surface to offer multiple functions) and
(# R-2007) U.S. application Ser. No. 11/806,285, filed May 31, 2007 (multiple function LED light device); and
(# B-2005) U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,652 (multiple function wall cover;
(# F-2005) U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,651,365 and 7,810,985. Each of these patented or pending cases relates to a light source with an outlets device(s).
USB charger-related products are also described in the inventor's
(#GGG-2011) U.S. application Ser. No. 13/161,643, filed Jun. 16, 2011 (desk top item with LED means having USB-unit(s) or USB-module(s) to charge other electric or digital-data devices) and
(#FFF-2011) U.S. application Ser. No. 13/117,227, filed May 27, 2011 (universal module has USB-unit(s) and/or outlet-unit(s) for a variety of electric or digital-data device).
The current invention differs from the light devices described in the following prior U.S. patents:
Prior Art 1: U.S. Pat. No. 7,736,033 (Bhart) discloses a lamp base with an electric device recharge receptacle, and in particular an outlet device and a cigarette lighter built on a lamp base. The lamp base includes circuitry that transforms an input AC current into a 12V DC automobile current, output, and further includes a plug-in device that transforms the input 12 VDC current into USB end current (5 Volt). This means that Bhart's device at least needs two expensive circuits/transformers to transform the input 120 VAC wall outlets power supply into a USB 5 VDC output. This is not economical and nobody needs a 12 VDC output for household use. In contrast, the present invention directly transforms an input-end 120 VAC into an output-end 5 VDC, which is more practical than the arrangement disclosed by Bhart.
Prior Art 2: U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/017703 discloses a rotatable and concealable device which only has an outlet device with manual switch. The input 120 VAC power source is connected directly through a metal piece to deliver 120 VAC to the rotatable & concealable device's receptacles to offer 120 VAC current when another device is plugged into the receptacle. The '703 publication fails to disclose any USB charger concept, circuit, design and application, and so is not related to the current invention.
Prior Art 3: U.S. Pat. No. 7,897,277 (Meyer et al.) discloses a reversible battery cartridge which is used to provide backup power for all kinds of lamp and mainly for power fail application. This has nothing to do with USB ports and USB charger applications, and therefore is totally different from the current invention, which is related to a device having (1) USB ports+(2) USB charging+(3) an outlet supply power source+(4) an LED light and universal lamp base to fit for all kinds of existing lamp bases so as not to occupy any new desk top space because (5) the universal desk base overlays a top of the existing lamp base.
Furthermore, the current invention has (6) an LED light incorporated with the above-listed features (1) (2) (3) (4) and (5), so that it becomes a unique practical universal power station, especially because (7) the current invention can be arranged to not only supply one kind of power to a charger, but also can supply different types of power to different electric or digital-data device(s).
Prior Art 4: U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,823 discloses a laptop computer with a top illumination light. The computer uses a transformer to converting input AC power into 5 Volt DC current for internal use. However, there is no USB charger circuit inside the computer. Instead, the computer's external transformer directly delivers 5 VDC current to the USB port, so the computer system of this patent differs from the charger products of the current invention, which uses an internal USB charger circuit to convert 120 VAC into a 5 VDC USB charging output. As disclosed in this patent, the computer itself has an input-end current of 5 VDC and output-end current at the USB ports that is also 5 VDC so there is no need for a USB charger circuit inside.
Prior Art 5: US 2015/002-8797 Public date Jan. 29, 2015 Miller et. A1 disclosure the portable power charger with power input and power output connection interfaces. The U.S. application Ser. No. 14/220,607 filed on Mar. 20, 2014 which is provision Application No. 61/803,500 filed on Mar. 20, 3013, provision application of 61/865,891 filed on Aug. 14, 2013, both filed date is much later than above listed (FFF-2013) (CCC-2010) (B-2005) (R-2007). So Miller device is invalid filed case.
Prior Art: US 2014/023-2341 Public date Aug. 21, 2014 Ikegami (NEC) for Charging stand which has built-in male-plug for only same female-receiving ports can be charged for only one build-in male-plug. This is not same as current invention and all parent filed cases for universal application which USB ports or hub-ports or other female receiving-ends can fit all be-charged device and its connection-wire's male-plug. Also, the Ikegami '341 filed on Oct. 2, 2012 which is much later than current invention and all parent filed case for much earlier date, so '341 is a invalide patent for desktop charging stand is much later filed date than co-inventor's (# CCC-2010) (# R-2007).
Prior Art: US 2011/008-4651 Caskey et. al Public date Apr. 14, 2011 which U.S. application Ser. No. 12/924,875 filed on Oct. 7, 2010 which is Provisional application No. 61/278,582 filed on Oct. 8, 2009 which is filed on later date than current invention's parent filed case (# CCC-2010) or (#R-2007) which still pending and filed date on 2010 and 2007. Furthermore, Caskey '651 show the wire arrangement for wall mounted USB charger and outlets. The Outlet for Plug-in LED light already disclosure on current invention's parent filed case (R-2007) as above listed details for filed-date, public-date. So Caskey '651 is invalid patent.
Basing on all above discussed and described differences of all prior-arts, the current invention and all parent filed cases are the 1st invention and also has at least the following advantages:
A. It offers the most convenient way to use USB ports and/or other power outlets and LED units on a desk surface within a hand-reachable distance.
The current invention allows all power stations or products to be installed on the desk top very steadily and overcome the super heavy duty weight of the power cord, which extends from the wall outlet to the power station or products and exerts a pulling as a result of the cord's weight.
The normal design for all marketed extension cords with built-in outlets or additional features such as USB ports, Slim arms of single piece LED source, audio-ports, video-ports, internet-ports, or other electric device's ports is not capable of being put on a desk top because the power-cord's weight is way too heavy and cord's weight will pull off the existing market any extension-cord or power-strip off the desk surface at once. The said cord if the outlet's power cords meet safety authorities' requirement that power cords have to use 10, 12, 14, or 16 gauge wire. Such a very heavy duty cord, which may have different lengths of from 1 foot to 100 feet is impossible to install on a desk top.
Furthermore, In old time that a conventional outlet device does not really need to be put on a desk top because there are too few occasions to plug or unplug the plugs of electric or electronic devices into or from the outlet device. But now, People use laptop and portable phone need to use not only outlet daily while people use laptop at home after they carried from office or other place need use outlet times a day, so it is need outlet can use on desktop.
However, the current invention has built-in USB or-and Outlet or-and other receiving ports or-and LED light device, for which there is a need to connect to the USB or-and Outlet-ports or turn on-off the said LED unit(s) many times per day or at least once a day because of the many devices, such as cellphones, mobile phones, smartphones, iPads, and panel communication or consumer computer devices that need to be charged from USB ports. The current invention offers the most convenient way to put the USB-ports and LED units on the desk top so that people do not need to bend the body and knees to connect a device to a grounded multiple function extension cord or wall mounted USB ports for charging.
This is the major concept for the current and all the parent co-pending invention.
B. The current invention offers a simple way to install a power station or products on a desk surface so that people do not need to bend their body or knee to carry out a charging operation and thereby prevent injury or damage to the human waist and knee.
C. The power station can be adapted to include the unique features described in the inventor's parent or-and co-pending U.S. patent filings in order to supply power to charge the majority of electric, digital-data, audio, video, or internet devices on a desk top without the need to frequently bend the body to or near the ground when connecting to a power source via an outlet or USB port, or making use of an LED unit.
The current invention may also be applied to the following:
(A) a rotating LED light device having outlets or electric receiving sockets as disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/950,017, filed Nov. 19, 2010;
(B) an electrical device having a built-in universal USB-unit(s) and outlet-unit(s), as disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/117,227, filed May 27, 2011;
(C) a desk top LED device having a USB-unit(s) or outlet-unit(s) to charge an electric or digital device, as disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/161,643, filed Jun. 16, 2011; and
(D) a multiple function LED night light as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,285, filed May 31, 2007.
The current invention may also use the following concepts described in the following LED-related filing cases of the inventor: (1) a project light, (2) more than one function, (3) adjustable focus, (4) adjustable angle, (5) elastic contact points, (6) an LED heat solution, (7) heat sensitive parts installation, and (8) extend means, which are disclosed in the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/367,758; 13/367,687; 13/296,508; 13/295,301; 13/021,107; 12/950,017; 12/938,564; 12/886,832; 12/876,507; 12/771,003; 13/021,124; 12/624,621; 12/622,000; 12/318,470; 12/914,584; 12/834,435; 12/292,153; 12/907,443; 12/232,505; 11/806,711; and Ser. No. 11/806,285.
The eight listed concepts are also disclosed in the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/295,301 (“The Device has built-in Digital Data means and Powered by unlimited power source of light device”); Ser. No. 13/296,508 (“The Device has build-in Digital Data means and power unlimited power source of LED Bulb”); Ser. No. 13/296,460 (“The device has build-in Digital data means and powered by unlimited power source of Lamp Holder”); Ser. No. 12/951,501 (“Lamp Holder has built-in LED Night light”); Ser. No. 12/950,017 (“Multiple surface LED light”); Ser. No. 13/162,824 (“Light device with display means has track-means and removable LED-unit(s)”); Ser. No. 12/938,628 (“LED light fixture has outlet(s) and removable LED unit(s)”); Ser. No. 12/887,700 (“Light fixture with self-power removable LED unit(s)”); Ser. No. 12/149,963, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,230); Ser. No. 12/073,095 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,869); Ser. No. 12/073,889; Ser. No. 12/007,076 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,841); Ser. No. 12/003,691 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,839), and Ser. No. 12/894,865.
In addition to the above, light device related patent applications of the inventor include U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/295,301; 13/296,469; 12/624,621; 12/622,100; 12/318,471; 12/318,470; 12/318,473; 12/292,153; 12/232,505; 12/232,035; 12/149,963; 12/149,964; 12/073,095; 12/073,889; 12/007,076; 12/003,691; 12/003,809; 11/806,711; 11/806,285; 11/806,284; 11/566,322; 11/527,628; 11/527,629; 11/498,874; 12/545,992; 12/806,711; 12/806,285; 12/806,284; 12/566,322; 12/527,628; 12/527,629; 12/527,631; 12/502,661; 11/498,881; 11/255,981; 11/184,771; 11/152,063; 11/094,215; 11/092,742; 11/092,741; 11/094,156; 11/094,155; 10/954,189; 10/902,123; 10/883,719; 10/883,747; 10/341,519; 12/545,992; 12/292,580; 12/710,918; 12/624,621; 12/622,000; 12/318,471; 12/318,470; 12/318,473; 12/292,153; 12/710,561; 12/710,918; 12/711,456; and Ser. No. 12/771,003.
The present invention may also utilize concepts described in the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/295,301 (“The Device has built-in digital data means and powered by unlimited power source for Lamp holder”); Ser. No. 13/296,469 (“Device has built-in digital data means and powered by unlimited power source for light Device”); Ser. No. 12/951,501 (“Lamp Holder has built-in LED light”); Ser. No. 12/771,003 (“LED light has geometric-unit(s) incorporated project means”); Ser. No. 12/711,456 (“LED power failure Light”), Ser. No. 12/710,561 (“LED light device has special effects”); Ser. No. 12/710,918 (“LED light device has more than 1 reflective means for plurality of image”); Ser. No. 12/624,621 (“projection device or assembly for variety of LED light”); Ser. No. 12/622,000 (“Interchangeable Universal Kits for all LED light”); Ser. No. 12/318,471 (“LED night light with pinhole imaging”); Ser. No. 12/318,470 (“LED night light with Projection features”); Ser. No. 12/318,473 (“LED night light with laser or hologram element”); Ser. No. 12/292,153 (“LED night light with Projection or imaging features”); Ser. No. 12/232,505 (“LED night light with Projection features”); Ser. No. 12/149,963 (“Removable LED light device”) Ser. No. 12/149,964 (“Surface Mounted device with LED light”); Ser. No. 12/073,095 (“LED Track light device”); Ser. No. 12/073,889 (“LED light with changeable position with Preferable power source”); Ser. No. 12/007,076 (“LED light with changeable geometric system”); Ser. No. 12/003,691 (“LED light with changeable geometric dimension features”); Ser. No. 12/003,809 (“LED light with changeable features”) Ser. No. 11/806,711 (“Multiple LED light with adjustable angle features”); Ser. No. 11/806,285 (“LED Night light with outlet device”); Ser. No. 11/806,284 (“LED Night light with more than 1 optics means”); Ser. No. 11/527,628 (“Multiple function Night light with air freshener”); Ser. No. 11/527,629 (“LED Night light with interchangeable display unit”) Ser. No. 11/498,874 (“Area illumination Night light”); Ser. No. 11/527,631 (“LED Time piece night light”); Ser. No. 12/545,992 (“LED time piece Night light”); Ser. No. 12/292,580 (“LED Time Piece Night light”); Ser. No. 11/498,881 (“Poly Night light”); Ser. No. 11/255,981 (“Multiple light source Night Light”); Ser. No. 11/184,771 (“Light Device with EL elements”); Ser. No. 11/152,063 (“Outlet adaptor with EL”); Ser. No. 11/094,215 (“LED night light with liquid medium”); Ser. No. 11/094,215 (“LED Night light with Liquid optics medium”); Ser. No. 11/092,741 (“Night light with fiber optics”); Ser. No. 10/883,747 (“Fiber Optic light kits for footwear”); Ser. No. 11/498,874 (“Area Illumination for LED night light”); Ser. No. 11/527,629 “(Time Piece with LED night light”); Ser. No. 11/527,628 (“Multiple Function Night light with Air Freshener”); Ser. No. 11/806,284 (“LED Night light with more than one optics mediums”); Ser. No. 11/806,285 (“LED Night Light with multiple function”); and Ser. No. 11/806,711 (“Multiple LEDs Light with adjustable angle function”).
The inclusion of any of the features disclosed in the above-listed U.S. patent applications of the inventor still fall within the scope of the current invention and all related equivalent functions or replacement parts also should fall within the current invention's scope.
The current invention relates to a wire arrangement for hand-reachable desktop USB charger related products. The term “USB charger related products” relates to products that at least have one USB charger with its receiving-means and any combination of additional market-available electric or electronic parts and accessories to form a single or plurality of function(s) device that can be placed on a desktop to offer people convenience without bending the body or knee to connected a device for charging.